


Price of Loyalty

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Attempted Mindbreak, Attempted at least, BDSM, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, I mean basically, M/M, Noncon Becomes Dubcon, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Salt, Sex Toys, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: “Do it for the Corps.”That’s what Hal had thought to himself. Something he had sworn his life for, to pay any price for the safety of the Corps. Even if it meant giving himself under the clutches of a madman who clearly wanted more than that...
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Price of Loyalty

_“Do it for the Corps.”_

It was those words which Hal chanted repeatedly like a mantra echoing in his head, all to keep him grounded and not make him lose his goddamn mind. To remind him why he was here, why he did this. To remind him what he was fighting for.

A reminder to not give _him_ what he wanted.

Right now, shutting his eyes and thinking about that, about the Corps that he had sworn to risk his life for was all Hal could do to distract him from the vibrating dildo in his ass. His hands were chained together and his ankles were bound to opposite bedposts, forcing him on his knees and face down with his ass up in the air. Every now and then the glowing, yellow construct had its power turned up a notch, catching Hal off-guard when it hits just the right spot inside his body to send that painful jolt of pleasure through his body and down to his guts and cock, causing him to grip harder at the white bedsheets and grit his teeth to stifle any sounds from coming out. 

Hal panted heavily, sweat drops dripping down from his brown hair to the bed forming wet spots. Time already felt like a blur to him and quite frankly, he didn’t know how much longer he could go on. His entire body was aching all over from being forced to kneel for hours, not to mention his already dripping cock, painfully twitching for release that was repeatedly denied from him. 

But he had to swallow it all down. He had to take all this suffering so as to not give _him_ the satisfaction. 

Even without him looking up Hal could feel it, the _insufferable_ smugness, the all-too satisfied superiority radiating just several feet away from him in the room. The despicable _son of a bitch_ gazing observantly at Hal, patiently, all too _patiently_ waiting for when the human finally _breaks_.

“Getting tired enough already, Jordan?” Sinestro purred to him, with that same calm, unfazed yet mocking tone that Hal had gotten familiar with over the years. The human weakly lifted his head up to see that Sinestro was right in front of him, looking down at him with a slight condescending smirk on his face.

“F-fuck off.” Hal snarled, making sure to stare at the bastard straight in his gold-on-black eyes. Sinestro didn’t say anything, but Hal could see the smirk disappearing off of his face before he raised his ring to increase the vibrator’s intensity again.

Hal’s body tensed and arched downwards as that same familiar jolt coursed through his entire body, and he put his face down again, hissing through gritted teeth as his right hand clawed at the bedsheets so hard it looked like he might tear a hole in it. And like many times before, the construct would continue to torment him so, stopping just at the edge of bringing him to orgasm.

Hal slumped again, low wheezes coming out of his mouth as he struggled to keep his trembling thighs from giving out. He weakly tilted his head up to see Sinestro still in front of him, looking down at him with that steel-cold gaze. Hal felt as if a fire was consuming his entire body, and yet the only thing hotter than that was his burning hatred for this scumbag right in front of him. Even if Sinestro wasn’t outwardly smiling Hal could still tell the pure, sadistic _glee_ he was getting out of this. How the bastard so enjoyed toying with him, knowing he could do everything he damn wished and Hal wouldn’t have the right to complain.

Hal was beginning to think that maybe he had made a mistake making this deal after all - hell, pretty much _had_ when this entire thing first started. That there was probably some other way he could have gone to seek help for the Corps that didn’t involve literally whoring himself out to Sinestro. But time was running out, and so were his options. So when Sinestro first gave that proposal, Hal accepted without a second thought, all to save the Green Lanterns. 

And from the all-too victorious glint in the despotic traitor’s eyes after Hal said yes, the almost _excited_ smile….Hal knew the enemy Corps leader clearly wanted more than just what was bargained.

Sinestro leaned closer towards Hal. “Both you and I know how pointless this is. For how much longer are you willing to endure this suffering for? Just one word, Jordan….one word and I can make it over for you. I can give you pleasure instead of pain.” he said. 

“In....your dreams…” Hal murmured, voice still shaky. For some reason Sinestro looked a bit stunned, if only briefly before he had his usual smug smirk back, lowly chuckling at the human.

“Still foolish as always.” the Korugarian said, stepping away a little farther from Hal. “All of this for the Green Lantern Corps? Those who likely will just throw you out again once they find even the slightest fault in what you do?”

Hal felt something seemingly drop inside him at that last statement, which he quickly clamped down on, trying to suppress the slightest spark of _fear_ that came to him. Sinestro was seemingly able to sense it anyway, judging from the wide smile that slowly started to form on his face.

“Of course. You’re still thinking you’re pulling some kind of a heroic, self-sacrificial move here aren’t you? Playing the part of a selfless martyr willing to give even himself to your supposed worst enemy because of the guilt of what you’ve done, or rather the lack of it, thinking it will fix everything. Am I not right, _Hal_?”

Hal merely choked at the rising bile in his gut at Sinestro’s statements. 

“Do you really think they wouldn’t be willing to hand you over themselves if I asked them to, if it meant protection from the threat my own Corps poses for even temporarily?” Sinestro continued, circling around Hal. “They had already proven time and time again that they only care about keeping you neatly under their thumbs, and to throw you out once they couldn’t do that. What makes you think they wouldn’t do it again regardless of what you’ve done for them?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” was all Hal could manage to hiss, eliciting a satisfied smirk from the alien despot.

“Hard-headed to the end. I’ve always found that one trait of yours infuriating above all else...but even I am still willing to give you a chance, _dear_.” Sinestro finished as he proceeded to walk to the bed.

Hal watched Sinestro go behind him, dread spiking in the realization of what was about to happen. He gasped out when he felt the construct inside him disappearing, the torturous stimulation coming to a screeching halt to give him a brief moment of respite and catch his breath before he felt strong hands gripping his hips and _something else_ slamming in all too easily immediately after.

He accidentally let a loud moan slip out, instantly causing his face to burn with shame. He grimaced as he tried to ease himself to the feeling, of something that was _thicker_ and _hotter_ than the constructed dildo that had been keeping Hal occupied, of which he could feel the pulse against his inner walls, and the other man’s hot breath on his skin. It was a feeling that Hal had already been familiar with for long but it still overwhelmed him every time, a fact that he cursed as he was struggling to not give in to the madness of this entire situation.

When Sinestro started thrusting Hal could only do the same thing he had been doing up to this point, except that it’s way, _way_ harder when it was a living person fucking you and not a mere constructed toy. Even more so the fact that said person was Sinestro, the asshole who _knew_ how to play with Hal’s body in all the ways to try to make him surrender to pleasure, to try to make him concede. But Hal would not give him the satisfaction, even if he had to suffer for it.

Sinestro licked from the base of Hal’s neck to his nape before biting harshly at his shoulder, causing the human to shut his eyes and hiss at the pain. Hal clawed at the bedsheets again, trying to bite back at his rage when Sinestro started to breath mocking words into his ear.

“I wonder how any of your precious Green Lantern friends would react to seeing you like this? Seeing you, the one they call the greatest, surrender yourself to their greatest enemy?” Sinestro purred, followed by licking the inside of Hal’s earlobe making him flinch.

“I-I’m not-” 

Sinestro chuckled. “And you still think you can hide anything from me. Even now, as you’re writhing and barely holding yourself in underneath me?”

Sinestro suddenly stopped, slowing down his pace which distracted Hal enough to cause him to scream when Sinestro slammed in again, at just the right angle to hit Hal’s prostate.

Hal buried his face in the sheets when Sinestro continued, partly out of shame and partly to prevent any more sounds from coming out, as hard as it had gotten at that point. But Sinestro forced his face up by the neck anyway, shoving his fingers inside Hal’s mouth to keep it open as well.

“Why so timid, Hal? No need to hide how pretty you sound. After all, it’s not like anyone else could listen...” Sinestro murmured, planting a mocking kiss on Hal’s cheek. At that point, Hal could nothing as the moans he had been suppressing began to freely come out of his mouth. The breathy, pleased sounds which sounded to his ears not unlike the infuriating taunts Sinestro had been saying to him, as if his own body was mocking him.

But Hal hadn’t broken yet. He wouldn’t, he _couldn’t_ \- again, _for the sake of the Corps_ . _Remember the Corps_ , Hal. _Do it for them_. 

“There, now isn’t that much better?” Sinestro said, speaking in a low purr that Hal didn’t want to admit were doing things to him. “Now you finally admit yourself that this is what you have wanted all along too, isn’t it?” 

Hal could only respond in an angry growl in-between his moans, which caused Sinestro to once again thrust harder, drawing a pained shriek from the human.

“Right now you may still lay here, continuing to defy me even as I offer what’s best for you. But soon enough, you will come to realize how pointless your loyalty is towards your so-called ‘allies’. And when the Guardians and the Corps once again throw you aside, you will come to your senses and go to me, to be at my side where you should have been from the beginning.”

Hal choked upon hearing those words. For as much as he liked to ignore the Korugarian’s taunts, even he couldn’t once again shake that feeling that Sinestro might have had a point. That the Corps he did all of this for would never view him as more than a mere pawn to control. But he quickly shut that _fear_ down, because he knew that it was what Sinestro wanted, something Hal had sworn to never give for as long as he lived.

But every coherent thought in Hal’s mind came to a screeching halt when he felt a finger teasingly trailing from the base of his cock to the tip, and then a thumb rubbing over the slit before a hand fully wrapped around it to start stroking slowly. A high-pitched whine escaped Hal’s lips, the sensation of the Korugarian’s cool hand around his dick a stark contrast with the heat that had seemingly consumed the rest of his body. A thin smirk then appeared across Sinestro’s lips as he nipped and sucked at Hal’s neck, leaving a large purple bruise among other smaller ones he had left around the area.

As Sinestro continued to ever so slowly jerk him off like the teasing asshole he was, the thoughts inside Hal’s mind started to merge into an incoherent blur, fogged up by lust and pleasure. Beneath his faltering willpower the thought of _surrendering_ , of caving in to mindless ecstasy and succumbing to Sinestro’s whims started to sound tempting to him, something he would prefer to _die_ over admitting outright even in his own mind.

Even the desperate moans that came out of his mouth didn’t register to Hal’s ears anymore. It infuriated him just how needy he had become for Sinestro’s touch, the person whom Hal truly cursed the fact knew him and his body so well to drive him over the edge like this. Deep down he still felt guilt and shame for giving in so easily but at that point he was too caught up in the pleasure of it all to care. 

“Getting close, honey?” Sinestro said to Hal with a hint of a chuckle to his voice, his lips pressed to the human’s ear causing him to shudder at the sensation of cool skin and hot breath against his own. 

“Gah, I….fuck-” Hal hissed, only being able to manage cut-off curses coming out of his mouth between the breathless moans. And judging by how ragged the Sinestro’s breathing had gotten Hal guessed that he himself was getting close as well.

And of course, it was then when Sinestro slowed down his strokes, keeping his touches just enough to still give Hal pleasure and also keeping him from cumming. 

“Just one word, Hal. Let me hear it. Loud and clear.”

Hal choked out a sob again, clenching harder at the sheets as tears started to well up in his eyes, from the aching _pain_ that had taken over not only his body but his mind as well. He had become overwhelmed a long time ago, had _given up_ and thought that he had stopped giving a _damn_ but even as he was once again held at mercy of this monster there was still a small voice, reason inside him telling him that _it’s not worth it._

 _Please_.

And yet, with the thought of that one word, Hal felt as if something inside him _snapped_. Something that gave way to a thought, a darker voice that Hal might have never been aware of suppressing telling him to surrender, to finally be _free_.

With tears already trickling down his cheeks he gulped, and with it the last bit of pride and self-respect he had, if he still had any by that point.

“....please.”

And with that, Hal could already feel the smile that was slowly overtaking Sinestro’s usually reserved smirk, relishing in the victory of making Hal Jordan finally submit to him. It made his stomach churn, mostly from disgust at himself, but Hal just wanted this to quickly get over with.

“What’s that you said again, Hal?” said Sinestro as he yanked Hal’s face up by his hair, causing a pained grunt to escape Hal’s lips. And _bullshit_ , Hal knew Sinestro only wanted to hear Hal say that while looking directly at his eyes, to rub his victory in Hal’s face further.

“Please. Please, I….I can’t take it anymore.” Hal whimpered. A low laugh from Sinestro rumbled throughout his ears, and then his entire body. It drove him mad, in more ways than one. Sinestro pulled Hal up to a harsh kiss, his tongue violently fucking inside Hal’s mouth without giving him as much as a moment of reprieve, as if he wanted to suffocate him. He resumed jerking Hal off, catching the human’s high-pitched moans in his mouth.

“Of course, darling. Of course.” Sinestro said in-between kisses, voice rough. “I’ll give it just for you.”

One, two more strokes from Sinestro’s long and calloused fingers and Hal’s world turned white. His back arched and his eyes snapped shut as every muscle in his body tightened with sparks of hot release surging through his entire body, shooting load after load of come after hours of edging. While he was still overwhelmed he was pushed further over the edge still as he felt hot pressure shooting into him from Sinestro coming with a growl and a hand scratching across Hal’s back. 

The two men stayed still to catch their breath, not moving for a good several seconds before Sinestro moved out, at the same time releasing the yellow bonds shackling Hal and allowing him to slump into the bed, still trembling from the aftermath of orgasm.

When Hal’s mind cleared up from the burst of emotions shame immediately flooded back into him. He instinctively curled up into a ball and grimaced, wishing for nothing but to disappear.

Once again, he had failed. Failed the Corps he had sworn his life to. Without realizing it, tears once again flowed from his eyes.

Hal was still dwelling in his regret when Sinestro suddenly lifted his chin up. Hal instinctively flinched and attempted to move away, but was unable to due to the Korugarian’s firm hold. Hal merely shut his eyes, bracing himself for the next thing Sinestro wanted to do to him….but instead, Sinestro’s hand moved up to gently caress Hal’s cheek, thumb softly brushing away the human’s tears. When Hal opened his eyes he saw the usually looking down in triumphant superiority to be looking with a kind of.... _gentleness? Compassion? Pity?_

Hal didn’t know, probably didn’t want to know, nor admit that it was the kind of look that he had once been familiar with, _before everything happened,_ _before he had lost-_

But of course, a couple moments later and once again that thin, condescending smirk appeared on Sinestro’s face as he let go, a low chuckle heard from his lips.

“We’ll meet again in a week’s time. I’ll allow you some time to rest before you go back to Earth.” Sinestro said to him, before turning away and exiting the room. Hal didn’t say anything but merely wiped at his cheek where Sinestro caressed him, lips curling in disgust.

Hal took a deep sigh, choosing to lay on the bed to contemplate his decisions.

For all that was worth, for all the dignity that he had thrown away when making the deal...he did manage to save the Corps one more time. Sinestro got his prize, and the Green Lantern Corps was once again saved. His brothers-in-arms Guy, John, Kyle, and Kilowog would once again thank him for the great sacrifice he had endured for the Corps, as he was expected to. All while not knowing _what_ exactly he had sacrificed.

And once again, Sinestro’s taunting words returned to him, words that Hal couldn’t just easily dismiss from his mind after everything. Because a part of him did fear that Sinestro might have been telling the truth. The truth that Hal feared. 

Even more so the fact that Hal would do it all over again.

Because for the Green Lantern Corps, Hal would do anything, no matter how high the price. Even at the cost of himself.


End file.
